


The hotter sister

by Drarnegas, LazyLemming



Category: Final Fantasy XII, RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cuckqueen, F/M, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, large tits, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming
Summary: Jaune is about to go out on a date with his girlfriend Velvet, coming up to her home to take her out on a night she will not forget. Instead he runs into her smoking hot older step sister Fran, who quickly makes Jaune think of another bunny then Velvet.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. The hotter sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story base of an rp me and my friend LazyLemming did, do check him out here or on his tumblr (again if that thing works)

Jaune was just walking towards his girlfriend's house with a big smile. He had everything set for him, his studies were going well, his physique was getting more toned from the dance classes and exercise, and he already had a job offer from a prominent firm after graduation and of course a cute bunny girlfriend. All in all there was nothing that could dampen his mood. An ugly part of his mind came forth reminding him of Velvet's lack of 'capacity' to take his cock, but he instantly squashed it. Velvet was amazing and cute and lovely. Things were perfect as they were.

As he knock on the door to her home, he was expecting to meet her or maybe her parents, what he was not expecting was meeting a drop dead sexy dark skin bunny in the door, dress only in a small while tank top, that did little to hid her DD cups. Her lower body was only cover in a black thong that did not hid the white pubic hair sticking out. Her ass was also massive, along with her hips, all and all she was looking like a cross between Yang, Blake and Velvet all into one and dark skin." You must be my little sister´s date, Jaune right." Fran said as she drank her soda can all while looking at him.

Jaune’s jaw dropped as he practically watch the embodiment of the term ‘sex on legs’. He hated to admit it, but whoever this was was much sexier than Velvet. Sure Velvet was cute and pretty but she wasn’t someone like her. The moment he realised he was staring he shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Y-yes, name’s Jaune. How about you? Are you Velvet’s relative?”

"Yes, her older sister, half sister to be exact. Name is Fran, come in, no need to stay out here." She said letting him in and shake her hips with every steep." Velvet´s upstairs getting ready, come and sit down in the couch with me and lets wait for her. You can tell me a little about yourself." She said sitting down

"Umm, yeah, sure, but don't you want to put on something less... revealing?" in all honesty he said it more for his benefit than hers. He was backed up so bad and the definition of sex appeal was right in front of him and shaking her hips, showing off how her thong rode up between those cheeks. It took a lot of willpower to not get an erection.

"Sorry about that but I can´t, my body just like Velvet has these periods were its getting hot. Only mine is having stronger effect then what Velvet is, so its best to dress in as little as possible. The only thing that I could do was is go around naked. Which I can do if you want cutie." Fran said drinking her soda, the cold liquid from the can, slowly dripping down from her jaw and down her throat and in between her tits and some on to her tank top

'Fuck, why is she doing this? I'm going to get hard' Jaune's will was strong, but he was a man, a man who hasn't had relief for weeks on end. As a result his cock was starting to throb and rise, already semi erect but starting to show a large bulge despite the special strength boxers holding it. "I-if you say so. Is Vel going to be long? Not to be rude, just really looking forward to our date."

Plus escaping from this her hot as hell half sister. How could she be so bold? She was nothing like Velvet, were they really related?

"Well since its your date, she might take extra long time, with all the showering, make up, perfume, clothing and ect. So we might be here for a while, why not get to know each other a bit better. Like if you don´t mind me asking, how about telling me were your going to take my baby sister. She said leaning in a bit closer to him, letting him feel both her warm aura and her aphrodisiac like smell from her body.

"There is this really nice restaurant, w-where they do great carrot cake, and all sorts of dishes both from Mistral and Vacuo and even old Valean apparently. I know she likes that so I thought we could go there." Jaune by now tried to simply keep his breathing even, completely giving up on trying to reel his arousal in. He looked everywhere but at Fran, trying to ignore her large tits pressing on his arms and showing off her generous cleavage.

"Mm really sounds nice, and then what. Gonna go to the lake and watch the fireworks." She said as she was moving her finger up and down his legs, dangerous closer to the tip of his ever growing cock

"Y-yes, just cuddle up against each other while watching the fireworks by the lake. T-then I’d bring her home.” Jaune gripped the couch hard, doing all he could not to jump on the dark skinned beauty. Everyone of his instincts was practically screaming at him rail her, give her a savage and animalistic fucking. Reaching down he weakly pushed her hand away a bit, trying to resist.

"MM, is that all not going to have any fun with her in her bedroom. Our parents are not home and its only me here. Or do you have someone else in mind." She said as she moved her hand back to his legs, before going over his bulge and gently squeeze his cock all while still moving up to his zipper and pull it down and fish his cock out. "Mm your a big boy, a really big boy are´t you." She said with a smirk as she look at him, while ruining a finger up and down his veiny cock, all 14 inches long and 5 inches thick of it.

“W-we can’t, stop.” Jaune grit his teeth as he tried not to move, knowing that the moment he moved was the moment he’d jump her. “P-please stop, I love her,,, ungh,,, she just can’t take it,,,,”

Suddenly the hand stopped, he thanked the Gods that she saw reason before things got out of hand. That was until he heard laughter.

"Really, my little sister can´t take this monster of a cock, how pathetic of her. She is bunny faunus, she should be able to take a horse cock without problem. Now watch true bunny do with a cock like this monster cock and what you have miss." She said leaning over his cock and spit at it before she moved her hand up and down until it was coated in her throat slime before she open her mouth and took half of it without gagging and was sucking him off and bobbing up an down.

“Aaahh,,, Fran, you’re so good,,,” the feeling of finally, finally having his cock pleased properly was something he couldn’t fight off. His hand move through those long, luscious whit locks before coming to the top of her head and gripping it hard.

“If you want to be a slut then do it properly!” With a growl that surprised even him, he forcefully shoved his girlfriend’s older sister down his crotch, making her deepthroat him.

Which she took like a champ, in fact she scoop up his balls into her mouth even and was sucking on them as well. She then move one of her hand to his and grab it, then force lead it to her fat ass and made him spank her and grope it

"Fuck,,, you're such a good slut" Jaune didn't know what got into him nor did he care. All he cared about right now was dominating and fucking this slut of an ebony bunny like no tomorrow. He roughly groped and spanked her fat ass, the exact way it was meant to be.

"Bullshit are you related to Velvet." suddenly his grip on the ashen haired bunny hair increased before he roughly jerked her head up and down, loving how her throat bulge from it.

Fran was spitting and drooling throat slime all over his cock, loving how rough he was and the way his cock was teasing. She was leaking through her thong and onto the couch. She loved how hard he spank her ass and she could not wait to get his cock inside her pussy or ass

Jaune nigh on ripped her off his slime and drool covered cock before pulling her face up right in front of his. Seeing how her mouth was agape he spit into it before reaching up and ripping her top off. Not for a moment did he care that the clothing was ruined now, all he cared about was those fat tits. They were larger than Velvet's for sure, at least 2 cups larger. He didn't hesitate to grope and smack them roughly, treating them like his personal toys. "You like it when I treat you like this don't you?"

"Hmhmh, I love it hot stuff, now get your face into these babies." She said as she push herself upwards so that her tits was in his face and she was smothering him, all while she was teasing his cock with her dripping wet pussy. She was loving his roughness, but if he fought that she was just going to turn over and be a sub to him, the he was wrong. She was a dom and at best she could go down to being a respectable sex partner. 

Now with the bunny in his lap, Jaune attacked her large tits. He latched onto one of them and started to aggressively suck, lick and bite while groping and pinching the other with his other hand. Without shame he slobbered all over them, loving their size, shape, and smoothness of her skin. Taking his mouth off eventually with an audible pop he looked her in the eye. "Stop fucking teasing me. You have no idea how long Vel has been blue balling me."

"OH you poor thing, you should have just ram this cock into her worthless holes and fuck her senseless, but if you promise me to give me a few litters and fuck my ass after words. Then I will let you fuck my pussy as much as you want to. "She said with a smirk as she lean close to his face and kiss him, all while removing her thong.

The moment she pulled back from the kiss and he looked down Jaune saw her neatly trimmed bush and drooling cunt he lost it. Grabbing her fat ass roughly and sinking his fingers into those pillowy cheeks, he pulled her down onto his cock while thrusting up. The force was enough to bury his whole cock inside, with the bulbous head breaching her very womb and smashing into the back of it.

Fran moan out in pleasure and throw her head backwards as she felt his large cockhead bash against her wombs wall. She shiver and struggle a little to take in breath as she felt his cock throb inside her. She nearly came on the spot, she bit her lips and look at him before kissing him once more and started to move herself up and down on his massive cock meat.

Jaune moaned into the kiss, the feeling of finally having sex was incredible. The way her tight, hot pussy gripped him was bringing him pleasure that he couldn’t have even imagined. Growling into the kiss he started to spank Fran while thrusting up harder to go as deep as possible.

"Harder hot stuff, harder." she mumble in between the kisses while as was increasing her speed as well, almost working up a sweat, which just emitted more of her aphrodisiac like smell.

Hearing that, Jaune threw her on her back before lifting her legs up and bending her nearly in half. Now in a mating press he used all his body weight and strength to fuck her as hard and deep and possible. Each time her thrust in he could see a bulge on her toned belly. "Fucking take it and get bred."

Fran moan out more and more and louder as her wet pussy was making wet noises with each thrust, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks. Her eyes was rolling around her skull and going cross side from pleasure. "D,,don,,,dont ,,you dare,,,stop" she moan out tongue hanging out.

"Wouldn't dream,,, fuck,,, you're tight,,, of it." moving his hands he grabbed both of her large tits and kneaded them before roughly squeezing then slapping them. With every thust he felt himself get closer to cumming, felt his massive cum tanks churn with even more cum than what was already backed up." you're prime fucking breeding material."

Hearing that made Fran moaning more and shiver a she could feel her own climaxing building and was coming soon. Her toes were curling up as she wrap her strong legs around him and held him down close to her.

“Fuck,,, I never want to give this up,,,,” Jaune growled animalistically, deep down knowing that Velvet could barely if at all compare. Now that he got a taste of this chocolate bunny he was hooked. With a few last, rough thrusts he buried himself balls deep, pressing right against the back of her womb before cumming. Each shot was nigh on as powerful as if he was using a firehose, not to mention the amount.

Fran gave one last massive scream of pleasure as she felt his thick hot cum enter her womb and she came as well, spraying around his cock and onto his legs and the couch. She melted against his body, she was hugging him. All while her mouth was open and she was drooling all over herself.

Pulling back, Jaune looking Fran all over. She looked like a sweaty, fucked silly mess, and from how her stomach swelled from his cum, well bred too. Delivering a harsh slap to her large tits, he pulled out and flipped her onto all fours before starting to spank her. "Such a fat bunny ass. I'm going to enjoy making it gape."

"Mm, oh do it Jaune, fucking make my slutty bunny ass gaping and full of your cum. Mind getting your face in their first and get a good taste of it." She said shaking her fat ass, making those mountains of flesh jiggle around

Jaune didn’t need to be told twice, without hesitation he dove in between those fat cheeks. He groped and spread that fat chocolate ass before sticking his tongue in the tight rosebud. Vigorously he ate out the slut of a bunny’s ass, loving how it tasted.

"OOohhhh ffffuuuuccckk. Velvet was making a mistake not letting you fuck her." Fran said as she reach her left arm back onto Jaune´s head and push him deeper into her ass

Jaune’s only response was to moan before spanking her and sticking his tongue deeper. Velvet would never have let him do something like this. This girl was intoxicating, something about her just drew him deeper and deeper.

"AHahah fuck I am going to cum again, fuck stick your cock in my ass now and fuck me like the stud you are." Fran moan out letting go of Jaune´s head

Getting into position immediately, Jaune gave no warning as he instantly thrust inside. Despite the incredible tightness he forced himself balls deep. Not giving a moment to adjust, the young blonde started savagely fuck the girl’s incredible ass.

Fran gave another scream of pleasure feeling his cock deep inside her once tight ass and his balls slapping her ass cheeks. Her face was in a pillow, which barely mange to muffle out the sound of her moaning.

“You like that? Getting your ass railed you slut?” His words were followed with punishing slaps, with the intent to mark them. “You like getting fucked and bred by your little sister’s boyfriend?”

"Yeshssss,,,fffuuukkk me." Fran muffle out in pure blitz. Both of them were so busy of their own pleasure that none of them heard the foot step of Velvet coming down. They only notice her when she spoke. "J,,Jaune,,,Fr,,Fran." Velvet said her voice, weak and shock as she was standing their, dress in her best clothing, and make up.

Despite the pheromone haze of his mind, Jaune still heard the weak voice of his now probably ex-girlfriend. He kinda felt bad but the her teasing and finally having a nice tight hole wrapped around his dick pushed that part out.

"Sorry Vel, but you just kept teasing and blue balling me. It was nigh on painful and you wouldn't even try to give me head or hand job. While your slut of a bunny sister practically jumped at the chance to take my fat cock. Not to mention how fucking hot she is." he made sure to deliver a loud slap to Fran's perfect ass while continuing to rut her anally.

Fran moan out loudly and sluttish as she lean over and look at Velvet who was on her knees crying all while Fran was smirking at her. "Your lost Velvet, you should´t have blue ball this stud for so long, maybe then you would have gotten a nice taste of his cum and monster cock" Fran said with a small laugh

By now the pleasure, lust and pheromones completely overtook Jaune's mind. Without pause or slowing down he ruthlessly railed Fran's perfect ass. Grabbing her hair he used them as reigns and pulled on it.

"Aahahah oohhh fuck he is so fucking good Velvet, you clearly miss this stud out you dumb fuck." Fran moan out

Velvet cried on her knees, frozen, unable to move from the sight and sound of their fucking. Not to mention the musk they were giving off. All of it triggered her natural response and she hated it, hated how wet and needy this made her. "How could you Fran? I'm your sister, how could you do this to me?"

"Simple, if your not going to fuck this walking stud then I am going to do it. And fuck me this is the best thing I ever got." Fran said all while moaning in between

"Fuck, this is the best thing ever. I can't give you up Fran." feeling his released approach Jaune went faster while starting harshly spank the chocolate bunny's fat ass, loving how it jiggled. "Be mine, be my girlfriend, bey mate."

"Oh I will Jaune, and I will be a better girlfriend then Velvet ever could be." She said all while Velvet was crying a river

"take it!" going balls deep, Jaune unloaded another hot, thick load of nut gravy. He came for a good 3 minutes, making sure to fill his slutty bunny up.

Fran just kept on moaning out long noises as she was loving all of this, all while Velvet was crying harder and was begging them to stop this.

Slowly Jaune pulled out, the bulbous head cumming out with a pop while still hard. He couldn't help but admire his handiwork, how that luscious chocolate ass was gaping and filled with his *'cream' *. Although said cream was flowing out of the gaping hole left by his cock.  
"I'm still hard."

"Mm I love that, how about we do cow girl. Say Velvet wanna join in and taste your ex´s cum. You can lick it out from my cunt. It will be the only way you get to taste Jaune´s cum." Fran said as she got on Jaune´s lap and rested her ass on his cock

Grabbing the dark skinned bunny girl's wide hips, Jaune yank her down, impaling her ass on his cock. He made sure to deliver a few hard spanks to get her to go faster.

All the while Velvet only stared with mouth wide open as her older sister stole Jaune from him and rode his cock. Her eyes were drawn to the cream filled cunt and the massive cum tanks between Jaune's legs. They pumped her sister so full.

With shaking arms and legs she crawl over to were they were on the couch until her face was a few inches from Fran´s cream filled pussy. She look at it with tearful eyes before she lean in and started to eat her sister out. Getting a taste of Jaune´s cum. Not that she was going to enjoy it lightly as Fran wrap her legs around Velvet´s head and pull her ears hard, so that her sister were getting deeper into her cunt

"Fuck that's hot." Jaune growled out animalistically while starting to thrust upward into the wonder ass of his new girlfriend. With each thrust he could feel his balls hitting his ex's chin, and looking between her legs, Velvet seemed to be enjoying it.

"Damn Vel. You really enjoying this aren't you? You're soaked."

"Course she is, she is getting a taste of the best cum in the world, also she is a natural sub." Fran said pulling Velvet´s ears harder and the younger girl could not help but give a muffle moan

"I guess this was for the best. I'm happy for you Vel, we'll make sure to dominate you nice and hard from now on." Jaune grabbed both of Fran's tits roughly before hammering into her with brutal force, already feeling himself about to cum again.

"Not that you will get to cum, even once you little worthless bitch" Fran said moaning from the rough hands on her tits and was getting close to cumming again as well

Squeezing Fran's breasts hard Jaune didn't worry about hurting her as he knew the slut would probably just get off harder from it. With a last few rough thrusts he held himself balls deep before shooting another large load into the slutty bunny. "Gods you're so fucking hot."

"MM, oh fuck and so are you." Fran moan out cumming as well, spraying Velvet´s face and drenching it in her girl cum. Fran turn her head around and kiss Jaune passionately once more. All while Velvet was crying as she was eating up sister and ex boyfriend´s cum. Accepting her new role in life.


	2. Breaking Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, this one was also an rp with me and Lemming

A few weeks have passed with their new ‘arrangement’. Fran was an amazing girlfriend, not only was she great to hang out with but also an incredible fuck. All the while Velvet stayed their little bunny pet, getting herself off while watching them and cleaning his cock off after eating his cum from Fran’s pussy.  
As he lay in bed with his gorgeous and hot girlfriend by his side, Jaune couldn’t help but wonder if they could put Velvet to more use. After all, he did eventually want to fuck her and wondered just how tight her pussy would be. Gently stroking his girlfriend’s soft hair and ears, he admired her beauty before voicing his thoughts. 

“Hey babe, I was wondering, should we not put Vel to more use?”

"MM, we should, having her just eating my pussy out to clean of your cum is getting some what boring. Beside, her just sitting their and fingering herself like a common gut whore is not the best use for a slave." Fran said as she moved her hand over Jaune’s cock stroking it lightly under the blanket

“Mm~” Jaune loved how attentive his new girlfriend was, always relieving him of his morning wood. He cupped a large breast and started to gently knead it while still talking and thinking of ideas. The first one that came to mind was seeing those tight holes of her stretched to badly that they never close, making her gape. The second thing was edging, edging her to breaking point so her arousal trumps her fear and by the time she realises she’s in over her head it’s too late. 

“How about we edge her to near breaking point? Till she begs, by the time she realises what’s about to happen it’s too late and she’s getting stretched out and bred?” The thought of pumping his cum and knocking up Velvet sounded good to him, after all, bunnies were meant to be bred.

"Mm not bad, but that can take time, just simply fucking her while insulting her or making her think herself as just a slut is easier. But don´t know if that´s funnier. How about this, if I can make you cum with a bj in 10 mins we just fuck her, if you hold out, then we do your thing. Sounds good babe?" Fran said leaning closer to him

“10 minutes is tough but I never back down from a challenge.” Jaune smirked cockily before pinching Fran’s erect nipple. He wasn’t always this confident, but fucking who he was sure was the hottest piece of ass in a 20 mile radius definitely gives you an ego boost. As he felt his girlfriend slowly move down he knew he had to brace himself. Although win or lose, at the end of the day the out come didn’t matter. Both of them knew this, just like how they both knew the state Velvet would end up in soon enough.

Fran started with her tongue going over his cock slowly, making sure that it was nicely coated in her drool. Once that was done she peeper his cock with quick wet kisses before she took her mouth over his fat cockhead, sucking and licking her tongue around it.

“Gods, I love you~” Jaune wanted to relax but knew that would mean defeat so he held out even as his cock was worshipped by his adoring girlfriend. The way her tongue licked around the shaft, then from bottom to top was simply intoxicating, but he knew that soon he would be deep in her throat. A place that his cock became very familiar with over the weeks and made sure to re-shape.  
Fran was moaning as she was bobbing up and down, switching between going fast and lose or hard and slowly. She pay special attention to his cock head, she loved the smell, taste of it along with the precum he was leaking out like broken hose into her mouth and she swallow it greedy.  
Gripping the sheets hard Jaune didn’t know how he would last, Fran was an expert at this. Although if there was one thing he knew it was that he’d need to return the favour and eat out Fran. The sweet taste of her pussy was something that he was looking forward to greatly.

"half way their babe, and your leaking precum a lot." She said snickering before she went down to his balls and were sucking on them and leaving thick lipstick marks on them.  
“Damn it, how am I supposed to hold,,, ungh,,, out like this?” The moment the ebony bunny took one of his fat cum tanks in her mouth and started slobbering all over it he nearly lost it. How was she so good? Then he remembered it was due to Fran being a naughty slut for fat cocks, and a real bunny, one that could take a fucking.

"You could always cum, either way its going to be good for both of us." She said before going back to sucking his fat nuts, before going back to sucking his cock

"I know,,,,, but I still want to win,,,"looking at the clock he saw he only had to bear with it for two more minutes. Two minutes that seemed like an eternity, after that though he was going to make sure that he flooded this slut of a bunny's guts with his thick nut gravy. For now though he needed to hold on even as his fat balls and cock were skillfully worshipped.

Fran took all of his cock down her throat, her lips planted at his base and gurgle up a lot of spit and drools. Drowing his cock in it, while also her throat vibrating crazy  
Jaune couldn't help it, his eyes went wide and he sat up instantly. All that worshipping and combined with this being the first load made it that much harder to suppress his impending release. As Fran bobbed her head up and down while he stroked her hair he couldn't help but groan and hiss, before looking at the timer, 10:30.

Unceremoniously he grabbed a fistfull of the ebony bunny's hair before starting to slam her head up and down his cock. It didn't take long before without warning he came, releasing his pent up load inside his girlfriend.  
Fran moan as she felt his cum enter her throat and mouth, she swallow it all without problem. She loved his thicc and warm cum. It took 5 mins before she swallow all of it and he stop cumming  
Jaune fell back and panted, very satisfied with both cumming and winning. "I guess.... I win.... looks like Velvet is in for a hell of a week."

"Mm, shall I or you go and tell her the news and tie her up." Fran said licking her lips clean of his cum, while snugguling up to him

"I mean, do we want to tie her up? If we do she can't be on her knees and watch us having the mindblowing sex that she's missing out on. We could just send her to a sex shop and get her to buy a chastity belt in her own size, that should give her an idea of things to come." the fact that he'd rather go for round 2 and either eat out or fuck his girlfriend also helped in this idea. Velvet was a big girl, she could handle buying a chastity belt on her own.

"Well she will be in heat soon, so tying her up to a chair while you fuck me a few inches from her face. Letting her smell my wet cunt and your cock, would driver her much wilder then before. Plus its more fun that then a chasity belt."

“Alright. Let’s tell her while we’re doing it, that way she can’t prepare herself. How does that sound?” Pulling Fran on top of him he made sure to kiss her deeply, not caring for the taste of his own cum.  
"Mm sounds good." Fran said moaning into the kiss before the two of them went to Velvet´s room and walk in, luckily she was still asleep.

As they moved and tied Velvet to the bed Jaune couldn’t help but get an idea. “How about i fuck you right on top of her? With our sex inches from her face? Making her watch and smell my cock and balls wrecking your tight cunt.”

"Perfect." Fran said as she got in position over Velvet´s head and and slap her until the other bunny faunus woke up  
“Morning Vel, sleep alright?” Jaune crawled up behind his girlfriend and positioned his fat cock by her dripping snatch. This was going to be amazing, he couldn’t wait. Although to be fair that was every time with Fran.

Velvet was lost from words as she look up and saw her sister and Jaune in her room and the strong smell of sex. "W,,what´s going on."

“What does it look like Vel? I’m going to fuck your sister on top of you. Since you like to watch we thought we’d give you the best view possible.” With no hesitation Jaune thrust inside, going balls deep with the first thrust. Every time he fucked Fran reaffirmed that changing girlfriends was the right choice and that he upgraded.

Fran just moan out in pleasure feeling his cock going in and out of her pussy. A large bulge could be seen in Fran´s stomach, almost touching Velvet´s forehead. Velvet could smell the sexual energy in the air and was getting wet, but she found that she could´t move."Wh,,,what did you do." She said struggling

“Tied you up so you wouldn’t masturbate. We decided that you aren’t allowed to for a week.” Jaune proceeded to fuck his girlfriend as intensely as he always did while starting to spank her. He simply loved how her fat ass jiggled from the smacks.

"WHAT, no let me lose,,I can´t take this." Velvet said out in fear as she knew that her heat would kick in and makes things worse

Lowering himself just enough, Jaune made sure that with every thrust his balls smacked Velvet in the face. The fact that this only gave her more of the musk and stench of sex to inhale didn’t go amiss on him. “Do NOT speak back to your owners. You could have avoided this, but instead you embraced this change. Babe, how wet is she?”

"Very, I can fucking smell it all from here and from the mix of our own sexual smell." Fran said moaning and thrusting back at Jaune

“See, you’re lying, you little slut. Just be honest.” Jaune made sure to hammer away at Fran hard, making his balls smack Velvet in the face more intensely and harder. Taking a good grip of that thick chocolate ass, Jaune couldn’t help but get equally aggressive with his girlfriend’s treatment.

"MM oohh fuck babe that´s it keep going." Fran moan out more as she was leaking on top of Velvet´s face  
Lowering himself completely Jaune ended up sitting on Velvet’s face, smothering her in his large balls. He was just right to have his balls resting on Velvet while Fran’s pussy also dripped on the girl. “Ride me love, show her how a real bunny takes a cock.”

Fran did as she was told and Velvet meanwhile was starting to go mad from the strong urge of sex, she needed to touch herself or else her mind was going to break

“Fuck, that’s it,,,, ride me you slut,,,” Jaune growled out while not hesitating to spank her roughly. Being this sexy bunny’s girlfriend sure changed him from being the shy blonde to a more aggressive, at least in the bedroom, beast. He was sure that Velvet could feel his fat cum tanks pulsing and churning, the copious amounts of fertile Arc baby batter sloshing about. “How long you reckon she’ll last?”  
"With the heat, less then a day, lets also make sure that this room is a bit on the air tight, so the musk stays in here longer." Fran said

“Good, I think I actually couldn’t wait the week I originally thought. Now get ready to take my cum.” Soon enough Jaune came, filling up Fran’s very womb with his cum and making her abdomen swell. Judging from how her pussy clamped and how she squirted all over her sister’s face she came too.

"PLEASE LET ME TOUCH MYSELF, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME JUST LET ME TOUCH MYSELF." Velvet scream/beg out

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. Babe, you?” Jaune got off the bed and as he pulled out loved seeing just how his cum flowed from Fran’s gaping cunt all over Velvet’s face, but not allowing her to get even a taste. Looking between the brunette bunny’s legs he saw just how wet she was.

"Mm no I think she don´t deserve it, now second round in my ass." She said spreading her ass cheeks

“Get on all fours above her. I want her to see the pleasure you’re experiencing and she isn’t.” He swatted Fran’s ass before watching her move over Velvet. Taking his position behind her he started impaled his girlfriend’s ass before starting to fuck her hard. No matter how much he fucked it, Jaune could never get enough of Fran’s ass. After 10 minutes of savagely rutting his girlfriend’s ass he got an idea on how to tease Velvet further, leaning down he silently whispered in Fran’s ear.

“How about you lower yourself so she feels just how hot and wet your pussy is, while cum drips on her thighs?”  
Fran did that, but not before she rub her pussy against Velvet´s nose, the younger girl was close to cumming from this. When Fran were inches away from Velvet´s pussy she bit at her sisters´s pantis and pull them down

Moving to his ex's face Jaune angled so the head of his cock was right by her nose, letting her take in the smell of both his and Fran's cum and the copious amounts of pre. He enjoyed her reaction and how she squirmed. "Is this what you want? You had so long to have it, what changed?"  
Velvet was quite, but her mouth was opening and closeing, wanting to lick that cock. "Oh boy she is gonna cum herself, fuck take good look at how wet she is." Fran said as she look at Velvet´s naked pussy

Jaune looked down and didn't know whether to be shocked, amused or angry. He went with angry. "Oh. My. God. Velvet you utter slut! This is what you are like? This much of a slut, yet you blue balled me for weeks, even months rather."

He couldn't believe that she was this much of a slut and simply holding out on him. It made him so angry, he must have done it on purpose, why else enjoy this so much while denying him. "You were a tease purposely weren't you? Change of plan, you're NOT getting fucked. You're going to be denied as long as I've been."

"I,,,I sorry, please let me taste your cock." She beg still trying to lick his cockhead.

"No!" Jaune yelled at her angrily, cockteases like her needed to learn a lesson about blue balling people. Perhaps once she experiences it she'll know how hard it was for him. Although... a wicked idea that he never would have thought of before meeting his sexy chocolate bunny came to mind.

"If you promise, if you swear, to give us Coco then I'll let you have a taste." The second cocktease in their friend group, he bet Fran would also enjoy another toy.

"OH I heard a lot of her and seen her a few times she looks hot." Fran said going away from her sister´s pussy 

"Oh she's hot alright and she knows it. A constant cocktease, just like Velvet here." looking back to the squirming bunny he held his cock so it was mere centimetres from her tongue. The way the usual cute and innocent girl struggled to even get a taste of his cock now was such a hot sight. Nonetheless he had a job to do and punishment to carry out.

"So here are your options: either you deny my offer and stay tied up, never allowed to cum for weeks, OR you apologise for holding out on me and being a cocktease and swearing to give us your best friend." From the desperate look in those beautiful eyes he was pretty sure he knew her answer but he wanted to hear it nonetheless.

"I,,,I,,I sorry for all the teasing, please let me taste your cock I will get Coco over here just let me taste you. I sorry." Velvet cried out

"Good girl." Jaune stroked her hair like she was just their little pet, which she pretty much was and was going to be from now on for good. He put the head of his cock on her tongue and the reaction was instant, and violent.

Velvet was sucking his cock as it was she was a baby and his cock was the breast she wanted the milk from.

“Good girl. Reckon we should go ahead and fuck her? As a reward for it.” He looked to his girlfriend and asked, although he’d be fine with whatever answer. At the end of the day both he and Fran would be satisfied.

"Mm na, but we could slap her cute little cunt a few times and stop before she cums." Fran said as she started to beat that little pussy making Velvet moan around Jaune´s cock

“I think she’s actually enjoying it.” Pulling his cock from Velvet’s mouth he glared at her, wanting to know whether she really was such a depraved bitch. Surely even she wouldn’t get off from it. “Tell me Vel, do you enjoy getting your virgin pussy punished and abused?”

He could hear the loud smacks as his girlfriend slapped her own sister’s pussy harder and harder.

"y,,,ye,yes" Velvet said through muffle breathing and was moaning loudly

Jaune pulled back amazed at this, how utterly slutty Velvet truly was. It just made him all the angrier and convinced that she played coy with him and purposely teased. “A depraved slut like you doesn’t deserve my cock, or the pleasure from your sister.”

Moving behind the dark skinned bunny he didn’t hesitate to slap her ass hard, loving how it jiggled. Grabbing and sinking his fingers into the doughy cheeks he spread them before impaling her ass on his cock.

"Oooohh how mean of you but, I´m not sharing this cock with another faunus. This is for me only." Fran moan as she bounce her ass on his cock

“Of course, you’re the only Faunus for me.” Leaning over his girlfriend and stopping her from even touching Velvet, Jaune groped her large breasts while passionately making out with her. Not for a moment did he stop fucking the gorgeous ass he was balls deep in, Velvet’s pleas only driving him on.

Velvet were wimping like a dog, for not having his cock or getting her pussy beaten anymore. All while the two lovers were moaning out  
Leaning in so close and whispering so quietly that only Fran could hear, Jaune wondered how far they should take this before breaking the girl. “How much more should we deny her before we wreck her? She looks pretty miserable already.”

Looking at the brunette bunny that much was evident, especially with how she bucked her hips. It almost seemed like she was humping the air, hoping that by some miracle she’d get relief.  
"Mm if she cums in less then 10 mins then we break her properly."

“What do you think Velvet? Will you last 10 minutes?” Jaune simply started to fuck Fran harder, squeezing her breasts without mercy or restraint. Every strong thrust made his heavy cum tanks slap her cream filled cunt.

Velvet could´t speak as she was just trashing around and foam was coming out of her mouth

“Aw, look at her. What’s the matter Vel?” Upon just seeing more thrashing and foaming, Jaune just smiled and kissed Fran’s neck. He peppered kisses all over her neck and collarbone, loving every second of this. The way Velvet looked, the pure sight of how she was so easily coming undone was intoxicating in a perverse way.

“She isn’t replying, what do you reckon is up with her? Should I be worried Fran?”

"No, I think just that her mind will be broken before we get to fuck her." She said as no less then 10 second, Velvet came, hard. It was like a broken water hose from the amount of girl cum all over the bed, even reaching their legs

“Holy shit, look at her go.” Jaune was so awestruck that he even stopped fucking Fran. The sight of once so pure and innocent girl in such a state was almost like a work of art. He could see tears rolling down her cheek but wasn’t sure whether it was from the joy of finally cumming or despair of not being touched. “How about a photo?”

"Screw photo, record this. This is fucking hot." Fran said also awestruck

Not wanting to lose a second, Jaune instantly took out his phone and started recording this. The way Velvet kept thrashing, foaming at her mouth with eyes rolled up as her pussy squirted so hard that it went even down to her feet was a marvel to behold. 

After a solid 3 minutes the brunette bunny girl went limp on the bed, lying on the sheets soaked in her juices. This recording had to be shared, others had to see this. But that was for another time.  
“Hey, what do you reckon your mom would think if she saw this? Her precious Vel a broken failure of a bunny? Reckon she’d be mad or join in on using the slut?” The image of a curvy bunny MILF using her own daughter made his bitch breaker throb hard.

"Consider that Velvet is from her side, I say she would join in. Always want to bang that big tit and fat thigh slut." Fran said touching herself.  
“Imagine walking them on a leash in the park, like the animals they are.” The image in Jaune’s head was beautiful and arousing. He wanted to make it a reality, have 2 bunny pets, 2 cumdumpster breeding holes.”

"Oh fuck that so fucking hot, I getting wet thinking about it."

“I want to breed them Fran. Bitches like them only deserve to be used as breeding sluts and pets.” Jaune growled before throwing his girlfriend on top of Velvet before starting to rail her hard.  
Fran started to moan once more as she wrap her limbs around Jaune and pulling him down closer to her, all while they were crushing Velvet a little. Not that she mind she was to far gone to even notice or register what was happening

"Fuck, is she even conscious or did she already break?" Jaune asked, disappointed if their new slut broke before they could do more depraved things to her. The feeling of his girlfriend's superior pussy brought him back to the task at hand and he started railing her like a man possessed.

"Don´t know,,,hafo of fuck yes this cock is amazing, don´t stop fucking me you stud." Fran moan out as she drag her nails over Jaune´s back  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jaune aggressively gripped Fran’s large tits before going balls deep, hitting the back of her very womb. Leaning to her tits, he started to lick, suck, and even bite the nipples.  
Fran gave an loud scream of pleasure out as she could feel her own orgasm along with his. Jaune´s balls were pulsing against her body, to the point where she could feel the amount of thick cum being produce in them.

“Take it!” Jaune didn’t hesitate to cum inside his girlfriend’s womb, knowing that that’s exactly where his cum belonged. He pushed the fat head right against the back of her womb so she could feel each powerful shot of cum being fired into her.

Feeling her pussy spasm on his cock, milking it for more only egged him on to the point that he could feel cum flowing out from around his cock.  
Fran gave a low cry of pleasure as she was cumming as well, both of their cum flooding out from her pussy and onto Velvet´s wet yet untouch pussy

“Fuck, you’re always such a hot fuck.” Jaune layed on top of his girlfriend, kissing her and not caring for Velvet’s condition. She was only their fuck pet nothing else.

"Mm, fuck so are you, now get that fucking dick hard again and ram it down my fucking throat and press to fat nuts in my face, you walking fuck machine." Fran said

Jaune pulled his still hard cock out before switching positions and starting to aggressively face fuck Fran, making sure to jam his cock deep down her throat with each thrust.  
Fran moan around his cock as she was just letting him hold and fuck her face, so that she did not bash her head into Velvet´s face. As time went on, the younger bunny started to slowly come back to reality

“Fuck, how can you be so hot?” While holding her head with one hand Jaune used the other to grope Fran’s tits.

Fran would have answer if she could, but since she had a cock in her throat she could not.

"W,,wh,,,what happening." Velvet said as the lustful fog on her mind was slowly fading, before she started to smell the musky sent in the air and feeling the cum at her pussy  
Hearing his ex coming to, Jaune pulled out in order to let Fran join the conversation. The way he pulled his cock out dragged cum and throat slime all over his girlfriend’s face and even made it fall back onto Velvet’s. Something that made him chuckle with delight. “Finally come to?”

"W,,wg"

"Come on sis, speak properly when someone is talking to you." Fran said before she kiss Jaune´s cock and drag it over her face a few times.

“What’s goig on? Jaune? Fran? Why?” Velvet was tearing up even as her pussy ached with need for attention.

"Oh please don´t start crying again, Jaunie boy. Please shut her up with your dick." Fran said moving her face aside and push Jaune´s cock down Velvet´s mouth.

Jaune shoved his cock all the way down Velvet’s throat, loving how it bulged. The choking and gagging sounds only made it better. “Wanted to do this for so long you cock tease.”  
Velvet was gagging and panicking, feeling that large cock down her throat. She tried to move, but her sister was holding limbs down while also being on top of her." Oh no you don´t, Jaune hold nothing back while fucking this dumb bitch´s throat." Fran said  
“You kept holding out on me. No matter what you just teased and nothing.” With each thrust he increased the intensity, fucking Velvet’s throat harder and harder. Jaune made sure not to hold back, letting out all of his frustration.

Velvet was starting to get tear up, from the lack of air, she trashing was getting weaker with each second.  
Seeing how Velvet was close to passing out, Jaune pulled out. He made sure to be slow about it and coat their soon-to-be broken pet’s face with throat slime and cum. Once the bulbous head came out of Velvet’s mouth with a pop; Jaune started to rub his cock and balls all over the poor brunette’s face, making even more of a mess of it. “Stupid slut, can’t even give a proper blowjob.”  
"Really sis, giving a bj is easy, especially to a cock this magnificent. Babe, why not give this dumb useless slut what she wants a good fucking. Break that little pussy." Fran said slapping Jaune´s cock against Velvet´s face

“Fine, but she better appreciate it.” Slowly Jaune moved between Velvet’s legs and positioned his cock by her dripping snatch. Finally he was going to fuck Velvet, after months of blue balling him she was going to get the fucking she deserved. “Ready to be broken in Vel?”

"N-  
"RAM IT IN JAUNE." Fran shouted over Velvet who tried to say no, Fran who was still on top of Velvet and held her down. Increase her grip.

For one second Jaune considered being gentle, for a single, short lived moment he considered slowly easing his monstrous member in and gently making love while Velvet got used to it. But then he remembered all the times she refused any advances. She blue balled him for too long and now she was going to learn her lesson. Using all the anger he had in him, he channeled it into a powerful thrust.  
The sheer force of it was enough to not only break through her hymen but also break past Velvet’s cervix and breach her womb. Only once the fat head of his cock slammed against the back of the brunette bunny’s most sacred place, and even pushed it up, was Jaune’s cock fully inside.

"OH fuck that was nice, I can feel it through her guts, fucking pound this bitch." Fran said loving this, meanwhile Velvet´s mind had shatter completely  
“Take it! This is what you get for all those months of blue balling and teasing me.” Jaune took no care with how rough he was. The only thing on his mind was ruining Velvet’s tight bunny pussy for anyone but him.

Small shallow noise emitted from Velvet´s mouth. "Oh come on sis, make some noise for him. Make him know that he is fucking you good." Fran said as she let go and let Jaune reach for Velvet´s throat, all while Fran look and slapp Velvet´s tits

“Shtaaaap..... pleashe....” the poor bunny Faunus was close to foaming at the mouth from both the roughness and the sheer size of the cock. She could feel a grotesque bulge on her stomach while her very womb was mercilessly fucked. Soon she could feel her body respond and before she could react she orgasmed hard, despite the pain of nigh on being split apart.  
"OH you want to stop but your cumming so much from his cock." Fran said before she stole a kiss from Velvet

“Fuck she’s tight, I’m about to cum. Get ready to be bred and be a mom.” Jaune could see the horror in Velvet’s eyes and for some reason it turned him on. The sheer power he held, the way he could do anything with this slut. Which was good cause he had plenty of ideas, but first he’d fuck a litter of bunnies into her.

"Take it sis, take your master´s cum." Fran said pulling away and sat on the side watching the show and finger herself.

“Nhoo,,,,” Velvet was barely able to let out a pitiful whine before losing all ability to form coherent sentences. Instead her eyes just rolled up and tongue hung out as orgasm after orgasm was forcibly fucked out of her. None of those compared to the one she was about to have as Jaune thrust himself balls deep in her womb before holding himself there.

His fat cock throbbed and balls pulsed before he shot load after load of hot jizz deep in his and Fran’s breeding slut. The moment the first shot of it hit the broken bunny’s womb she arched her back and squirted, as a mind shattering orgasm rocked her.

"Oh fuck this is hot." Fran said as she watch Velvet´s stomach bloat out from the sheer volume of cum  
Jaune felt relieved, but shooting one load inside their new slut wasn't enough. The hot sight that Velvet was with her stomach bloated and making that lewd face only furthered his arousal. "This is not enough. This slut is knocked out from just one load, we'll need to train her thoroughly."

"Oh for sure babe, but for now I am fine with just watching you dump loads after loads into this good for nothing breeding bitch." Fran said still knuckle deep into her wet cunt.   
While the two lovers were enjoying themself breaking Velvet, they fail to notice that Fran and Velvet´s mom open the door to the home.  
Lauren was worried for Velvet, recently she's been a bit distant from her. She really hoped that everything was okay in her relationship with her boyfriend, they looked so cute together. At least Fran seemed to be happy, something that cheered Lauren up to no end. Usually Fran was difficult to please, not to mention they didn't have the best of relationships, but recently she seemed to have come around.

Stepping into the house she could smell something was off, there seemed to be a pungent smell in the air. Going to its source, she opened the door to Velvet's bedroom. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at what she saw, her precious baby girl was a mess. She didn't even want to describe the state which she was in. What was going on? What did her boyfriend do? Why was Fran here? "F-Fran? What's going on?"


End file.
